


Jennifer

by skyhillian



Series: Through All the Distress [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carissa's birthday is always the hardest day of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jennifer

**Author's Note:**

> Since JJ's sister's name is never revealed, I took the liberty of naming her myself. I also took the liberty of guesstimating JJ's age.

Carissa would have been forty-one today. It's been twenty-four years and your sister's birthday is still the most hellish day of the year.

You run your fingers over the small heart charm that hangs from the chain of the necklace that Carissa gave you the day that she died. You still hold a sliver of guilt for being so happy that she had given it to you even though you had initially refused the gift. Only a few hours later your mother had asked you to fetch your sister for an early dinner and you had found her hanging in her closet. She had already been cold.  
  
  You had started screaming as you pulled on her hand to try and get her down. You'd give her the necklace if your sister would just come back.  
  
  You miss her every day.


End file.
